The use of identification documents and other credentials is pervasive. Credentials are used on a daily basis for a number of different purposes. Credentials are most commonly used to prove identity, to verify age, to access an asset (e.g., secure area, financial account, computing resource, etc.), to evidence driving privileges, to cash a check, and so on. Airplane passengers are required to show a credential during check in, and sometimes at security screening and prior to boarding their flight. We also live in an ever-evolving cashless society where credentials are used to make payments, access an automated teller machine (ATM), debit an account, or make a payment, etc. Many industries require that their employees carry photo identification credentials on the job and to access various locations on a job site.
While many different types of security features have been developed to enhance the security associated with credentials, there is a growing desire for windowed credentials to include security features therein.
Prior art credentials 100, such as the one depicted in FIG. 1, include a laminated structure 104 having a windowed security feature 112 whose boundaries/edges are defined by one or more opaque portions 108 included in the laminated structure 104. Such known prior art credentials 100 include a photo-luminescent feature 116 within a viewing area of the windowed security feature 112. Additionally, prior art credentials 100 are known to include printed features 120 and other additional images 124 within the laminated structure 104. Unfortunately, the luminescence of the photo-luminescent feature 116 in the windowed security feature 112 is not optimal and the visibility of the photo-luminescent feature 116 when illuminated with light of a particular wavelength is not sufficient unless controlled lighting conditions exist (e.g., minimal surrounding/ambient light) for the person viewing the credential 100. This makes the overall utility of the windowed security feature 112 less desirable and utilized.